crushgearfandomcom-20200213-history
Tokkun! IOD
Tokkun! IOD (特訓！Ｉ・Ｏ・Ｄ) is the eighth episode of Crush Gear Nitro. It was originally aired in Japan on March 23, 2003. Synopsis Plot Masaru and his friends are watching a news coverage about the IOD system on television at Silver Max. They talk about how their Gears have been equipped with the device and convince Masaru to have it with Mach Justice as well. Later, Makoto comes at the front door and tells his brother that their mother plans to take all of them to a trip at a winter resort. At the ice skating rink, Masaru is struggling with skating while the others have no problem at it. As Natsumi and others express their gratitude to Mrs. Mahha for bringing them on the trip, they see a man who skates gracefully across the rink which turns out to be Ginjirou. They meet him and ask the reason he is there. Later, Masaru is seen lying down in his room after he fell down when his mother brought him to Ginjirou. Seeing Hidetoshi, Kondo and Saito leaving the room, Ginjirou decides to give the IOD system to Masaru while remembering his argument with someone. He is accidentally hit by the door when Masaru goes out, and the latter excitedly picks up the dropped Gear device on the floor. Kouda, dressed in a pink rabbit costume, appears at the corridor when Ginjirou tries to talk to Masaru. Despite Ginjirou's attempt to stop the latter, Masaru accepts Kouda's challenge for a Gear Fight since he thinks it as a chance to try out the IOD system on Mach Justice. Unfortunately Masaru could not handle the Gear device as expected as his Gear spins at wrong moments and moves uncontrollably around the ring during the battle. Seeing Mach Justice having a ring-out, Masaru falls onto the snow before being told by Ginjirou about triggering the Gear's timing. Masaru then climbs up the ring to tell Kouda on having a rematch on the next day before falling on the snow again. That night, Masaru is having dinner with the others (he has a much larger helping) until he sees a figure skating competition on television. Noticing the resemblance of the IOD mechanism to the skater's movement, he decides to start his training on mastering the Gear device. During the training at the skating rink, Masaru tries to catch up with the movement of Mach Justice without realizing that Ginjirou is watching him from afar. Later, Masaru nearly steps on his Gear and accidentally kicks it to the snow when he falls down. After he picks up Mach Justice and hears its pulse, he continues his training while remembering Ginjirou's words. Masaru's skating skills improve as well. The next day, Masaru and Kouda are ready for their rematch. The former now manages to handle the IOD system well, and their Gear Fight goes as usual until an avalanche occurs where the Field Car is in its path. Although Masaru and Kouda have to stop the battle, both of the boys are safe from the avalanche and they decide to continue their duel shortly thereafter. Category:Crush Gear Nitro episodes